Ice Blue Eyes
by lukadarkwater
Summary: Mako doesn't know why he keeps going back to the place he hates, but he knows it has something to do with those eyes. Makorra.


Mako had come to this god forsaken bar so many times he had lost track. He hated everything about it. From the stupid secret passwords that were given out on the street to the dim lights that cast everything in a constant twilight. This bar, which could be shut down at any second do to the large amounts of alcohol sold and consumed there, was Mako's most hated place.

However, for all of the hate he felt against it, it was also his favorite place.

This night was no different from all the others. He dressed in the same trench coat as he always did and left his house around 8. He roamed the streets looking for the person that could give him the password and then, with a jungle of coins and a whispered word, he was on his way to the bar. The bar that he frequented was sat in the north side of town-as far from the police station as possible- wedged between a shoe shop and a hat shop. It was also right across from the lighting factory which held most of the bars costumers.

Mako arrived around 9 and tapped on the old wooden door and waited. A slot slide open and Mako could just hear a hint of jazz music in the background. A pair of squinty brown eyes observed his though the slot and a voice rumbled "Password?"

Mako then proceed to gave it. "Jasmine Dragon" Which also happened to be the bars special drink.

The slot slide closed and the door opened out-word. Mako then walked in, past the hunkering guard and into the smoke filled room.

The bar was set on the wall adjacent to him with a stage directly across from it. The room was edged in ripped love seats and gambling booths while the rest of the floor, expect the dance floor, was covered in scratched wooden tables.

Most of the night crowd was already there and deep into their drinks by the time Mako arrived and no one gave him a second glace which was just how he preferred it.

He walked over the bar and took a seat.

"What're you up for?" The bartender asked walking up to him.

"Just a coke please."

The bartender sniffed but got him his drink with just a bit of a muter about how strange this kid was.

In truth, Mako never drank. The only reason he had begun coming to this bar was because his friend had pulled him in one day about a year ago.

"Come on Mako!" His friend had pleaded as he came out of his office. "It will be fun! I heard they have the best drinks in town!"

Mako had sighed and looked at him "Why do you need me to come with you? Your a big boy you can handle it."

"But I need a wing man! It's so uncool to go to a bar by yourself!" He swung his arm over Mako's shoulders "Please! Just this once!"

Mako had sighed and agreed with reluctance.

He had entered the bar and done much the same thing as he had that very night and had almost resigned himself to a boring night when he saw _her._

Just then, Mako was shocked back to the present by the lights turning off completely expect for the stage lights.

He felt a thrill of anticipation. _This _was what he was here for.

The music, swing jazz, began playing and then the flappers came out.

Mako knew right where to look for her and was not disappointed tonight. There, third from the right was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She had dark raven hair, ice blue eyes, and a gorgeous body that hypnotized him with every step she took.

She was the reason he made the journey to this dump every single week. The reason he put up with all the drunk men and the women fawning over them.

This one girl, who's name he didn't even know, had stolen his heart.

Too soon the show ended and the girls took their bows. Mako had to grip the bar to stop himself from punching all the men who wolf whistled as the girls walked off stage.

When they finally all got off, Mako got up with a sigh. It was time to head home again as it was at this time every week.

He had thought more times than not of trying to find the girl after the show and trying to talk to her but he couldn't. He was too afraid that she might be with someone already or something like that.

So, instead of chasing her, he walked out of the door and onto the street.

He was about a block away when he noticed a trench coated figure wearing a hat leaning up against the wall.

He didn't pay it any mind thought and was almost past it when it spoke.

"So, you going to stare at me all night and then not even say hello now?" a famine voice spoke

Mako spun around just as the girl tipped her hat up and he caught a glimpse of ice blue eyes.

His mouth went dry and he couldn't speak. The girl pushed herself off the wall and stepped up to him when he didn't answer.

Her face was only inches away from his and her blue eyes where mesmerizing.

"Umm well umm..." he stuttered

Her eyes glinted and she reached up and stroked his face with her hand "Whats the matter, handsome? Cat got your tongue?" she said with a wink before reaching up and kissing him on the cheek.

Then she turned around and sauntered away "Call me sometime. That is, if you can find your voice, pretty boy." she said over her shoulder

Mako almost took after her-how was he suppose to call her without a number?- but stopped as a piece of paper flew out of his scarf.

It had a phone number on it and when he flipped it over it said:

Call me sometime

-Korea xoxo

Mako looked up to say something, but Korra was already gone.


End file.
